federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Luc Picard
|status = Alive |family = Shinzon (clone) |rank = Captain |occupation = , |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Jean-Luc Picard was a male Human who served in Starfleet during the 2370s and 2380s as of the . He held the rank of captain as of 2380. Biography Picard attended a homecoming party for the crew of the in San Francisco on stardate 55032.8. He claimed he had been hoping for some excuse to return to Earth for quite some time. Six weeks prior to their assignment to the Denab system, the 's crew partook in the Battle in the Bassen Rift against Shinzon of the Romulan Star Empire, who had overthrown the Romulan government in a coup d'état. Shinzon and his flagship, the Scimitar, were both casualties of the battle, as was Lieutenant Commander Data, who sacrificed himself to save Picard and the rest of the Enterprise crew. On stardate 56950.3, the Enterprise s crew underwent several major changes, including the loss of its , Lt. Commander Data, promotion and reassignment of its and , Commander William T. Riker and Commander Deanna Troi, respectively, and the addition of several new members: Commander Martin Madden, Lt. Commander Miranda Kadohata, Lieutenant Dina Elfiki, and Lieutenant Joanna Faur. Relationships Crewmates Data Following the wedding of Riker and Deanna Troi in 2380, Data was confused by Picard's mixed feelings for the couple – although the captain was happy that Will was due to accept promotion to the rank of captain and take command of the , and that his new wife was to transfer over to the Titan and take position as the ship's , Picard was somewhat saddened by their departure and tried to explain to Data that experiencing feelings of both happiness and sadness at the same time are common in these situations. At the climax of the , Data jumped across the void of space from the Enterprise-E to the Scimitar, saving Picard by using a prototype , but sacrificed his own life to save the crew of the Enterprise by firing at the thalaron radiation generator and so destroying the Scimitar. Following the battle, Picard held a toast with the Enterprise-E's senior officers as a tribute to their fallen comrade. Martin Madden Martin Madden was quite nervous upon first meeting Picard. He even asked William T. Riker for advice, to which Will all too kindly obliged, seeing a perfect opportunity to play a practical joke. Riker told him that Picard liked to be called by his first name, and, unfortunately, Madden took it to heart. He later called Picard by his first name, and while he pretended to be annoyed, Picard knew that Riker had put him up to it. It was then that Madden realized that Riker had been playing a joke on him. Picard later told Madden that with time, they would form a more casual relationship. Miranda Kadohata Masc Taggart Masc Taggart was a protégé of Picard's at some point prior to becoming captain of the . One thing he picked up was Picard's habit of referring to his as "number one". Appendices Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references External links Navigation Category:Humans